1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a radiant burner for a boiler, consisting of a sheet metal support, with a gas feed line leading to a gas inlet port in the sheet metal support and a curved burner surface of wire cloth arranged at an opposite side of the sheet metal support.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such radiant burners are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,028. In that case, the curved burner surface of wire cloth has an elongated, semi-cylindrical shape, which causes the circular gas inlet port to be necessarily very small relative to the burner surface and thereby results in a poor gas distribution, which is not substantially changed by a small slotted diaphragm behind the gas inlet port. Furthermore, such a burner is ill suited for modern compact shapes of combustion chambers or boilers, that is, several such semi-cylindrical burners would have to be arranged parallel and adjacent to each other to come even close to obtaining a substantially uniform radiation of the combustion chamber walls in question. The same more or less applies to the burner according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,187.
A similarly poor gas distribution is obtained with a radiant burner according to French patent publication No. 1,361,509, which is substantially spherical and also has a small gas inlet port relative to the size of the burner surface. In addition, the spherical shape causes considerable reflection effects towards the connecting side of the burner.